Narukiba Sweetar than Icecream
by kiba-naru
Summary: In the hot part of the summer Naruto and Kiba got in love with eachother


Warnings: Language and food sex.

Summary: It's unbearably hot in Konoha. Naruto suggests he and Kiba get some ice cream.

Notes: Hope you like it...

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, it's way too fuckin' hot out," Kiba Inuzuka complained, running a hand through his sweat-dampened brunette spikes. Naruto Uzumaki nodded in silent agreement, as at the moment he was too parched to speak.

The air was hanging heavily over Konoha, the humidity and heat waves seemingly blocking every cross-breeze in the area. The streets were nearly empty, besides the persistent owners of sidewalk-stands who were seeking shade under their awnings and any other shady location they could find, some were even fanning themselves with their own merchandise, and all were sweating profusely.

Kiba was in no better shape, sheltering under the shade of a large oak tree and waving his sweatshirt back and forth, attempting to move even the slightest bit of air to create a breeze. Naruto sat opposite him, struggling to peel off his orange jumpsuit, so he was left in a much cooler t-shirt and boxers. Kiba was debating on whether or not taking off his own fishnet undershirt would leave him feeling any cooler, and in the end decided that it really wouldn't make any difference even if he stripped completely naked. The air wasn't moving and the temperature didn't seem to be backing down from its radical ascent any time soon.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto panted, tapping his friend's leg to get his attention.

"What?"

"We need to find a way to cool off," he stated, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Duh, idiot," Kiba said, rolling his eyes. Obviously the powers that be felt that Kiba wasn't nearly irritated enough already due to the heat, and they decided they should crank up Naruto's annoyance factor, simultaneously pushing him over the edge and, consequentially, would probably later be adding a murder charge to his now minor police record.

"Shut up. Help me think of something, c'mon," Naruto pleaded, shaking Kiba's bare foot so as to try and get the other boy's full attention.

"Screw you, it's too hot to think," Kiba breathed, leaning his head back against the tree with a sigh.

"How about we…" Naruto trailed off, scratching his head and further mussing his already very messy and sweat-soaked blonde spikes. "Got it!" He called triumphantly a few minutes later, jumping to his feet. Kiba looked up at him without moving an inch.

"Let's get…" Naruto bent his knees and squatted so he was face to face with the barely-tolerant Kiba, "ice cream!" he finished, giving Kiba a wide smile.

"Nice plan, dumbass," Kiba snorted.

"C'mon, don't be such a loser," Naruto taunted, grabbing Kiba's hand and hauling him to his feet. Kiba sighed and brushed himself off, stepping into his sneakers, grabbing his sweatshirt, and slinging it over his shoulder. Naruto grabbed his orange pants and jacket and tossed them over the lowest tree branch. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Might as well leave them there, who's gonna take them?" Naruto asked, slipping his flip-flops on.

"Anyone who's color blind."

"That was a rhetorical question," Naruto retorted, tugging Kiba across the patch of grass and onto the sidewalk.

"You know what "rhetorical" means? I don't even know what the fuck rhetorical means," Kiba said in disbelief, slowly realizing that Naruto was holding his hand. He made a face and slipped out of Naruto's grasp, following behind him closely as the blonde tore through the streets of Konoha, moving unbelievably fast despite the unbearable heat.

"Shut the hell up and just follow me, Inuzuka," Naruto said a few moments later before turning the corner and then, without warning, he stopped on a dime. Kiba had more trouble halting however, and he tripped, and Naruto, thanks to his cat-like reflexes, caught him recklessly, preventing his previously thought to be inevitable fall. Consequentially, this left the two boys in an awkward hug, and Kiba flushed at the inappropriate placement of Naruto's right hand on his crotch. Naruto however seemed not to notice, and just laughed, unknowingly leaning closer and pressing his body against Kiba's. Fuckin' hell, not now.

Kiba swallowed hard and pushed Naruto away, baring his fang-like canines. "Get the hell off me, Uzumaki."

"Woah, somebody's got something stuck up their ass today. C'mon, let's just get something cold to eat," Naruto prompted, turning around and pushing through the door he had stopped here for in the first place. Kiba blinked slowly, trying to clear his mind of the images that popped up in reaction to Naruto's stuck-up-your-ass comment. There were some moments in life when he really regretted being such a pervert.

"Come on Kiba!" Naruto called from inside the shop. Kiba looked up and finally noticed the sign for this shop, an ice cream parlor he hadn't heard of before. He sighed and opened the door, moaning heartily when a cool blast of air-conditioned breeze hit him. Naruto laughed and pointed to the stool next to him.

"You get off on air-conditioning?" Naruto teased, choking back his giggles when Kiba literally growled at him. The Inuzuka sat down and spun to face the counter, ignoring Naruto and studying the menu. He didn't particularly care for ice cream, would much rather tear into nice piece of meat, but it was definitely a few hundred degrees too hot out for that.

"C'mon," Naruto sighed under his breath, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter. "You know what? Screw her. I'm getting some ice cream," Naruto declared before hopping up onto the counter and climbing over to the other side.

"Screw who?" Kiba asked.

"The lady who owns this shop. She's a friend of mine. She won't mind if I borrow her ice cream," Naruto explained. "What do you want, Kiba?" he asked, popping his head up from behind the counter, his hands occupied rummaging through the different packages of sweet, frozen treats in the refrigerated section under the counter.

"I'm gonna have a chocolate cone," he announced, turning around and searching the various cupboards and pulling out diverse toppings, sprinkles, candies, cones, and dishes. Naruto's blue eyes went wide at the potentially delicious site before him.

"On second thought, I'm making a huge sundae," he said, his stomach growling as he imagined the monstrous dessert in his future.

"I'll just have a popsicle or something," Kiba said with a bored yawn.

"Have it your way. Crazy," Naruto muttered, reaching under the counter and tossing Kiba a fudgesicle a few seconds later. Kiba caught it with ease and shed its wrapper, eyeing the chocolate colored popsicle suspiciously.

"What the hell are these things made of anyway?" he asked himself aloud, giving the popsicle a very puppy-like lick.

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto replied, shoveling chocolate ice cream into a large, glass dish.

"Lemme have a taste," he requested. Kiba waited for Naruto's scooping hand to become unoccupied so he could hand him the popsicle, but Naruto instead opened his mouth. Kiba scoffed at his companion's laziness and stretched his arm out until the fudgesicle was directly in front of the blonde's open lips. Naruto reached out with his tongue and ran the flexible appendage up the length of the faux-chocolate treat. He sucked at its tip forcefully, nearly pulling it from Kiba's limp fingers. The blonde gave a satisfied hum and pulled back, licking and smacking his cold-reddened lips.

"Who cares what it's made of? It's delicious."

Kiba nodded slowly and pulled his shaking hand back. He swallowed hard and stuck the popsicle back in his mouth, savoring the taste much more than before. Fuck, what is up with me today?

"Aha, perfect!" Naruto exclaimed a few minutes later, drawing Kiba's attention.

"Holy shit," Kiba said, his eyes traveling up and down the humungous sundae Naruto had created, complete with sprinkles, M&Ms, Oreos, gummy bears, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a very cliché cherry on top.

"It's fuckin' awesome, right?" Naruto asked proudly for confirmation, beaming.

"You'll never eat all that, douchebag," Kiba said with a doubting shake of the head.

"Yes I will!" Naruto cried, flipping over the counter and plopping down next to Kiba, a large metal spoon in hand. "Watch me." It was then that Kiba realized how much watching Naruto eat ice cream disturbed him. Not in an entirely bad way either. The way the blonde licked, sucked, and gnawed at his spoon as he devoured the ice cream had Kiba feeling desperately and overwhelmingly jealous of that lucky piece of silverware. A few agonizing minutes later, Naruto's spoon clinked as it hit the bottom of his bowl, and he gave a contented sigh.

"Told ya!" Naruto said smugly.

"I want some," Kiba demanded.

"Wha? It's all gone, stupid!"

"No it's not," Kiba said, lunging forward and knocking the blonde to the floor, pinning him quite effectively with his own body and giving his signature predatory and very animal-like smirk.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Naruto obviously thought that Kiba wanted to fight, and that he had been cheated. Obviously, Naruto was very wrong. "Start over, I can beat-" Naruto cut himself off with a sharp and shocked intake of breath as Kiba ran his tongue down Naruto's cheek. "Yum," Kiba purred.

"Kiba, what the fuck? I'll make you a new sundae, just get the fuck off of me!" Naruto protested, squirming under the Inuzuka.

"I want your sundae, so shut the fuck up," Kiba growled, licking around and over Naruto's chocolate-coated lips. He invaded and viscously attacked the blonde's mouth, savoring the sugary taste until it was all gone, and then kissing deeper, discovering Naruto's natural taste and enjoying it just as much, if not even more. The blonde thrashed beneath him, trying to buck him off, but only succeeded in hardening Kiba's arousal further.

"Mmm, you taste so fuckin' good," Kiba said huskily, licking each stray splattering of chocolate ice cream from Naruto's red face.

"Kiba. Kiba! KIBA!" Naruto yelled, trying to ignore the fact that Kiba grinding down against him was making him very, very hard. Kiba ignored his cries and instead ripped the black t-shirt from his body, ran his tongue down the tanned chest and cupped the quickly becoming constricting crotch of his boxers.

"Bastard, I know there's no ice cream in my fuckin' belly button," Naruto groaned, involuntarily jerking his hips upwards as Kiba thrust his tongue into Naruto's navel, all the while groping him through his boxers.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked with an evil smirk. He stood up and placed his foot on Naruto's stomach, ensuring that the blonde wouldn't get away while he grabbed the chocolate ice cream and as many toppings as he could, not even caring what they were. Naruto looked about ready to rip Kiba's foot off of his ankle so he could escape.

"Wanna bet on that, Uzumaki?" Kiba challenged, spooning chocolate ice cream from its respective tub and plopping it onto Naruto's chest. Naruto shivered and attempted to squirm away again, but Kiba adjusted himself so he was straddling the blonde and placed his hand over the scoop of ice cream, smearing it down Naruto's chest, abs, and stomach. "Kiba, STOP," Naruto demanded. Kiba shook his head and lowered his mouth to Naruto's toned abs, slurping the quickly melting dessert while keeping lusty, half-lidded eye contact with Naruto. Naruto flushed, becoming extremely uncomfortable under that gaze, that intense, unbreakable gaze. Kiba snorted at Naruto's blush, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the blonde's boxers and tugging them off in one swift movement. Naruto froze for a moment and then...

"HOLY SHIT MAN! WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screamed, banging his fists against Kiba's well-developed arms, trying to make him let go, but alas Kiba had the upper hand in this situation and Naruto was stuck lying in wait of what was sure to come next. Kiba smirked at him and then his eyes slowly traveled downward, eyeing the blonde's half-hard cock. He licked his lips and placed his index and middle fingers on Naruto's waistline, scooping a glob of ice cream and then moving down to spread it along Naruto's length.

"Aha! That's cold, THAT'S COLD!" Naruto shouted when Kiba took a new handful of ice cream and smeared it roughly over Naruto's cock. The dog-boy smiled wolfishly, rummaging through the toppings he had gathered and picking out a few that sounded… interesting. Naruto watched him intently, finally having given up on getting away. The Inuzuka was popping the top on a bottle of chocolate syrup, and then he ran lines of the dark liquid down Naruto's length, sometimes swirling or zigzagging it with a look of extreme amusement on his face. He then ripped open a bag of M&Ms and shook them out in a trail down Naruto's chest to his waistline, like a little candy cobblestone road. Whipped cream came next, sprayed over his dick and then along the cleft of his ass, the former eliciting a sharp yelp from the blonde. Then, chuckling in perverted humor, he placed a cherry on the tip of Naruto's arousal.

"Kinky bastard," Naruto hissed as Kiba descended on him and began to devour his dessert. Naruto shivered and squirmed and writhed under the hot, wet feel of Kiba's tongue, watching his head swiveling and bobbing, listening to the slurping and crunching sounds he made as he ingested every drop of sugar on Naruto's torso and member. Naruto moaned when Kiba's tongue finally touched bare skin, hardening his erection further.

"You're the one getting off on this," Kiba accused, squeezing Naruto's arousal roughly and without warning, causing the blonde to arch his back and call out Kiba's name.

"Fuck you," Naruto panted, fighting his urge to thrust into Kiba's fist, to beg for those hot lips around him.

"Other way around, dumbass," Kiba groaned, grinding forcefully down into the blonde before reaching for the chocolate syrup. Naruto watched Kiba through a slit in his right eye, gasping at the feel of cold syrup mixing with the whipped cream already on his ass. Kiba circled his entrance before pressing one digit inside. Naruto's eyes opened to maximum wideness and he uttered a foul and sacrilegious oath of the likes Kiba had never heard before, and Kiba had heard a lot.

"KIBA GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY FUCKING ASS!" he yelled so loud that his voice cracked. Kiba silenced him with a bruising kiss, nipping Naruto's lower lip and pressing the blonde's head hard against the linoleum floor.

"You should be fuckin' thanking me, virgin," Kiba said after he had finally grown tired of Naruto's vicious bites and pulled back for air. He forced a second finger inside and then another, thrusting them deeply into Naruto. The blonde writhed in pain, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could be kicking Kiba's ass right now. Kiba held him down with one hand on his hip, searching deeper inside of him. He was looking for something that would definitely change the blonde's mind, would make him beg for more. If only the idiot would stop moving around so much so Kiba could find it. It was much harder when it was someone else compared to when he did it to himself, and if he couldn't find it Naruto would probably be breaking free and kicking his ass any time now. There, found it. Kiba smirked and rammed his fingers against the spongy spot. Naruto froze and bit his lip, trying to hold back the exclamation that was clawing and fighting and screaming to escape. He failed.

"Oh FUCK Kiba, do that again!" he moaned, wriggling his ass to try and push Kiba's fingers deeper. Success. Kiba slapped the blonde's tan, firm cheek before his digits made their exit, leaving the Uzumaki looking deliciously needy. He flipped Naruto over onto his stomach with little protest from the blonde; apparently he just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Kiba quickly tugged off his fishnet shirt and unbuttoned his pants, amused that he had decided to go commando today. He had no idea it would be so convenient later on.

"Mmm, c'mon Kiba. I want, fuck just do it," Naruto groaned a few moments later, lifting his ass higher. He couldn't have been more blatant if he'd pointed a giant flashing neon arrow at himself that said, "Fuck me!" Kiba took the hint. Because he didn't carry lube in his back pocket, he decided he would have to resort to chocolate syrup. He grabbed the already open bottle and poured it over his throbbing erection, spreading it lightly with his free hand. He then licked and sucked the sugary, dripping mess from Naruto's toned behind; there was no point in keeping that sticky stuff there, it would probably just get stuck in his pubic hair. Kiba grabbed hold on Naruto's slim hips, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance and grunting as he thrust in quickly and without warning. Naruto yelped, his breathing and heartbeat racing due to the sudden and uncomfortable invasion.

"You ready for this, Uzumaki?" Kiba asked, spreading Naruto's legs wider and pushing in further a few more inches. Naruto shivered and moaned, nodding his head silently. Kiba leaned forward and nibbled at Naruto's earlobe before whispering, "I'm gonna ride you so hard."

"Stop saying it and get on with it," Naruto hissed, his erection feeling neglected and painfully hard.

"Whatever you say," Kiba whispered, before pulling out almost completely and then ramming back in, rocking his hips gently and biting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto called out hoarsely, words seeming to have escaped him at that moment. Kiba growled and thrust in again, the wet, constricting heat around his cock quickly making him lose control over his actions. He didn't care if Naruto was in pain or if he was enjoying this; all he cared about was getting deeper. But from the sounds Naruto was making, he was either causing the blonde a lot of pleasure, or the Uzumaki was just a masochist. Either way, he was satisfied with that response and ground down into him again, moaning when the blonde bucked back just as hard, if not harder. Kiba pushed in again and leaned forward, running his tongue along Naruto's spine and tasting his salty, sweaty skin.

Naruto gave a garbled moan that sounded vaguely like Kiba's name and tried to look back at the Inuzuka. He could only catch a glimpse of the brunette's fingers clutching his hip like a lifeline before another shockwave of pleasure traveled down his spine and his cock twitched in desperate need, his eyes shutting in response. Naruto, however, could imagine what Kiba must look like right now, not that he had a habit of imagining what his friends looked like when they were banging his ass; that would just be weird. But he knew that that devious smirk would be plastered on his face, his eyes shut tight, strands of brunette hair stuck to his face with sweat, his cheeks flushed, his hips grinding, thrusting, jerking forward all the while. Naruto brought a hand to his cock and stroked it desperately, thumbing the tip and then spreading his pre-cum along the length, moaning and feeling delightfully light-headed.

"Fu-uck, you've got a tight ass, Uzumaki," Kiba growled, changing his angle and successfully hitting the blonde's prostate. Naruto nearly screamed, his legs shaking and his body convulsing at the overwhelming sensation as he jerked himself off, pumping his hard, throbbing dick like his life depended on it. And with every stroke, Naruto's cheeks clenched pleasurably around Kiba's thrusting cock, driving him completely mad. He soon lost any rhythm he'd had and fucked Naruto like he was a wild animal, thrusting, clawing, biting; Naruto lost himself in this feeling of being totally and completely controlled by another, tugging his erection once more before his world exploded. His mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, his entire body tensed before his mind went blank for one blissful minute, his seed spilling out over his hand. Kiba couldn't hold out any longer. When Naruto's cheeks clenched around him that last time and he felt the blonde orgasm violently, he came to his own climax, thrusting into the blonde's abused ass once more and emptying inside him, biting his tan shoulder forcefully enough to draw blood.

They stayed like that, silent, not moving, their breaths coming in heavy pants and their hearts pounding loudly in their chests. A few moments later Kiba pulled out with a squelching sound and collapsed onto the blonde, rolling him over so they were face to face and licked the blood from his shoulder. Naruto blushed and stared at Kiba curiously with those innocent cerulean-blue eyes.

"That was a great idea, Uzumaki. We should fuck- I mean get ice cream more often," Kiba said with an evil smirk, laughing at the vicious blush on Naruto's face. Kiba pulled the blonde closer and ran his tongue over Naruto's lips with a smile.

"You know, you taste way fuckin' better than your sundae."


End file.
